Amnesia
by gleek ps
Summary: santana sudah menjadi lawyer terkenal dan menikah dengan puck, dan ternyata santana mengalami lupa ingatan satu-satunya ingatanyg sangat kuat adalah ketika perjalanan cintanya bersama finn sewaktu selesai sma. apakah yang terjadi dengan santana benarkah ia telah lupa dengan segalanya dan hanya mengingat masa lalunya? baca ceritanya ya teman-teman...


Chapter 1

Tujuh tahun sudah setelah graduation, santana menimba ilmu di Yale sekolah lawyer. Sekarang ia sudah menjadi seorang lawyer terkenal, tapi sayangnya dia resign dari pekerjaannya yang telah membesarkan namanya, dia lebih memilih untuk membuka sebuah café yang sangat sederhana, dengan gaya ala eropa kuno aunty tanna café, begitu namanya dikenal café ini menyajikan, makanan-makanan khas eropa terutama pizza. Entah kenapa santana mau mengerjakan semua ini sendiri, pelanggan satu persatu berdatangan untuk mencicipi masakan khas santana lopez.

"nona, saya ingin pesan bacon with eggs, take away ya." "yes, sir." Santana lalu menyiapkan hidangan tersebut, membungkusnya dengan box lunch bertuliskan aunty tanna café. "ini pesanan anda pak." Santana terkejut ternyata pelanggannya adalah finn Hudson. "finn?" santana menatap dengan seksama. " santana lopez?" finn pun bingung melihat santana seoarng lawyer terkenal, sekarang menjadi pelayan sekaligus pemilik café yang pelanggannya sedikit itu.

"bagaimana bisa kamu jadi seperti ini san?" melirik kearah santana yang duduk hadap-hadapan dengannya. "yah, beginilah, setelah memutuskan resign, aku kira pekerjaan ini akan berjalan mudah dibanding berkerja sebagai seorang karyawan di perusahaan besar itu, ternyata semua itu ga segampang membalikan telapak tangan." Santana menghela nafas dan menarik nafas panjang. "sekarang kau bekerja dimana finn? Kedengarannya kau sekarang bekerja dengan FBI?" finn melirik santana dan tertawa kecil. "hahaha, aku hanya berkerja sama dengan FBI aku hanya seorang detektif kecil dan belum professional." Mata santana berputar kearah pintu masuk sambil menghela nafas tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. "pelanggan." Santana beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berlari menuju meja kasir. " ada yang bisa saya bantu nyonya?" "saya ingin menanyakan apakah pemilik café ini dulunya adalah seorang lawyer?" nyoya tersebut memberikan senyuman kepada santana. " iya, kebetulan sekali saya yang mempunyai café kecil ini, dan kebetulan sekali saya adalah mantan lawyer, ada apa ya nyonya mencari saya?" santana melirik kearah meja finn, finn terlihat memperhatikan santana yang sedang berbicara kepada seorang pelanggan wanita tersebut. " saya ingin menyalurkan donasi amal saya untuk café ini, agar café ini berkembang seperti café-café lainnya, karena banyak pelanggan yang puas atas pelayanan yang anda berikan." Santana terkejut dengan kebiasaan mata terbelalak santana tersenyum dan memegang tangan wanita tersebut. " terimakasih nyonya, aku tidak percaya bahwa banyak yang meyukai masakan ku." Wanita itu menyerahkan cek bernilai 1jt dollar yang sudah di tanda tangani. Dan pergi begitu saja tanpa sempat santana mengucapkan terima kasih.

"ada apa san? Kok kamu terlihat gembira? Apa karena kamu bertemu dengan ku lagi makanya kamu terlihat bahagia?" finn mengejek santana yang terlihat bahagia. Tiba-tiba mata santana melirik sinis kearah finn. Dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah finn santana berkata " kamu tau ga? Café ini akan berkembang finn, lihat aku diberi cek oleh pendonasi café di seluruh new York, rumornya sih pendonasi itu akan datang kemari apabila suatu café telah memberikan pelayanan yang terbaik, aku ga percaya kalau café ku ini ternyata banyak penggemarnya." Dengan wajah yang teramat sangat bahagia santana tiba-tiba mencium pipi finn, finn terkejut dan tersipu malu.

Chapter 2

Sebenarnya santana tidak tahu siapa yang telah membantunya hingga cafenya berkembang sekarang, yang pasti santana sangat bahagia.

Berdirilah sebuah café besar yang bernama aunty tanna, dengan gaya eropa kuno yang menyajikan masakan khas italia, dengan pelayan yang lumayan banyak. Santana sekarang menjadi seorang wirausahawan. Dia mempekerjakan beberapa rakyat pengangguran di cafenya, café tersebut menjadi tempat favorite anak-anak muda new York, karena hidangannya mewah dan harganya tidak begitu mahal, maka dari itu tempat tersebut biasa dijadikan tempat event-event anak-anak remaja.

Aunty tanna café begitulah nama café yang di kelola santana lopez berkembang, sekarang santana tinggal di apartment yang cukup besar dengan dua kamar dan ruang tengah yang sangat luas. Bell pintu terdengar, "iya sebentar." Pintu dibuka. " dengan nona lopez?" "iya saya sendiri, ada apa?" room boy memberikan sepucuk surat. " ini ada surat dari tuan finn Hudson." Mengambil surat tersebut santana kaget, " terima kasih ya." "ya, sama-sama nona."

"Surat dari finn?" santana bertanya. " sejak hari itu, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan finn lagi sudah 2 bulan ini." Santana bergumam dalam hati. Isi surat dari finn berkata.

Dear santana lopez.

San, aku harap kamu sekarang bahagia, aku gagal menikah dengan Rachel san, karena Rachel lebih memilih untuk meneruskan kriernya menjadi seorang coach vocal di WMHS, untuk menggantikan coach will, san aku telah berbohong padamu, sebenarnya aku ini bukan seorang detektif tapi aku adalah seorang pengusaha aku direktur di sebuah prusahaan donasi untuk merekrut café-café kecil di new York. Karena waktu itu aku melihat café mu sangat sepi pengunjung aku berniat untuk menjadi pelanggan di café mu dan aku pun mengutus karyawan ku untuk datang ke café mu juga dan memberikan mu sebuah cek berisi uang 1jt dollar untuk kamu gunakan agar usahamu tambah berkembang. Please san kamu jangan marah aku melakukan ini bukan karena kasihan tapi karena…. Mungkin suatusaat nati kamu akan mengetahunya.

Yaudah san, kalau kamu ingin menemuiku datanglah ke kantor ku.

Tertanda finn Hudson.

Tetes demi tetes air mata santana mengalir. " damn! Ternyata selama ini dia yang membantu ku, pasti karena kasihan kan?" santana meremek-remek surat tersebut dan membuangnya kedalam tong sampah. Santana menggambil tas dan beranjak pergi untuk menemui finn.

" finn Hudson!, dari dulu sampai sekarang masih aja berusaha mempermalukan ku, apa sih salah ku? I really hate you finn Hudson." " nona, ini kantor yang nona maksud kan?" taxi yang santana tumpangi berhenti di sebuah gedung perusahaan megah dengan arsitektur modern minimalis. "yap, ini uangnya pak, terima kasih ya." Santana berdiri dan berdecak kagum. Dalam hati santana berkata " ini kah? Ini kantor finn Hudson?" santana pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan receptionist. "permisi ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" karyawan menyapa santana dengan lembut. " saya ingin mencari tuan finn Hudson, bisakah saya bertemu dengannya?". "apakah anda sudah membuat janji?" santana tambah bingung,masa ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki bertubuh besar dan seperti zombie itu harus membuat janji. " bilang saja santana lopez ingin bertemu." "wah, nona sangat-sangat tidak sopan ya dengan pak president direktur di kantor ini." Santana terkejut dan berkata di dalam hati " apa? President direktur? Wah kayaknya ada yg salah nih." Lalu santana berkata "cepat segara anda hubungi atasan ada kalau santana lopez ingin bertemu dengannya, sekarang!" " eeehh, baiklah nona, tuan ada seorang wanita aneh galak dan mengancam tuan, ingin bertemu tuan, namanya santana lopez, oh, okay baiklah tuan." Mengakhiri telepon. " silahkan nona, naik kelantai 24 tuan finn Hudson telah menuggu anda disana."

Santana memasuki lift memencet angka 24 dan lift berhenti tepat dilantai 24. Santana sangat terkejut dengan keberadaan pelayan dan penjaga, yang menyambutnya dengan ramah, "silahkan nona." Salah satu pelayan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Finn duduk menghadap keluar jendela membelakangi pintu masuk dan tiba santana di dalam dia tetap menatap keluar jendela. Santana pun memulai perbincangan. "baiklah tuan finn Hudson yang terhormat, saya kembalikan uang yang anda kasih kepada saya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Finn, semua ini ga lucu tau ga. Ini pelecehan, kamu tau aku sangat malu dengan perbuatan mu." Santana meneteskan air mata. Finn membalikkan bangkunya dan berkata, " san, susah ya berbicara sama wanita yang mudah tersinggung, galak, menjengkelkan, ga tau terima kasih kayak kamu." Santana pun mulai emosi. Mendekati finn dan memukul-mukul dada finn sambil berkata. " finn, aku benci kamu, ga punya perasaan menyebalkan, laki-laki berengsek, ga tau apa pada saat SMA kamu selalu membuat aku patah hati, aku mengambil keperjakaan mu aku merasakan jatuh cinta pada mu, tapi apa yang kamu katakana pada ku? Kamu bilang kamu tidak merasakan apapun, aku sakit finn, aku patah hati, kamu berusaha menghindar dari aku, hanya untuk mendapatkan hatinya Rachel, kenapa sekarang kamu datang dan berusaha menyakiti hatiku lagi finn kenapa?" santana terus menangis dan ngomel-ngomel. "okey santana, stop it, stop it, stop!" finn berteriak dan memeluk santana. " aku mau berbicara padamu suatu hal yang membuat beban didalam hidup ku ini, ayo duduk tenangkan dirimu dulu." Sambil mengambilkan santana air minum dan kembali duduk disamping santana.

"san, aku ingin bicara ini dengan mu sebenarnya sudah lama aku pendam." Merangkul pundak santana yang masih menangis. " san, please stop crying, gimana aku mau ngejelasin kalau kamu masih nangis?" "a-aku, k-ese-l, hiks hiks." Santana mengusap air matanya. " sudah? Okay, aku mau jujur sama kamu, kenapa aku membantumu, kenapa aku tiba-tiba datang di kehidupan mu lagi sekarang, akan aku jawab semuanya." Santana mulai berhenti menangis. " jadi selama ini aku telah berbohong padamu, kalau aku pada saat itu tidak merasakan sesuatu, padahal pada saat itu aku sangat bahagia, aku sangat senang aku punya perasaan yang sangat dalam sama kamu san, tapiaku aku berbohong padamu dengan cara aku bilang bahwa aku tidak merasakan apa pun, padahal itu semua bertolak belakang, aku melakukan ini karena pada saat itu aku juga sangat mencintai Rachel, aku hanya ingin membuat Rachel cemburu, tapi aku ga bisa bohong dengan perasaan ku kalau aku sebenarnya jauh lebih mencintai mu dibanding Rachel, perasaan ini lah yang membuat aku dan Rachel gagal untuk menikah, karena aku hanya memikirkan mu selama perjalanan hidupku, aku akhirnya mencari tahu tentang dirimu san, aku mencari dan mencari ternyata kamu berada di sebuah kota besar tetapi terperangkap didalam café kecil yang berpelanggan sedikit, untuk menebus kesalahan ku yang telah meninggalkan mu, aku hanya ingin membantu cita-cita mu untuk mengembangkan usaha mu menjadi lebih besar lagi, san demi tuhan aku tidak berniat mempermalukan mu, aku haya ingin menebuskan kesalahan ku dulu, kamu adalah wanita yang sangat berharga di dalam hidupku setelah ibuku carol, karena kamu yang pertama san." Santana hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap dalam mata finn. "listen to me, san apabila ada kesempatan bolehkah aku memulai dengan mu lagi, kita mulai hubungan kita ini dari awal san." Santana terkejut dan berkata " maaf finn, untuk saat ini aku ingin sendiri. Maaf." Santana berlari meninggalkan kantor finn.

Santana berlari dan terus berlari sampai akhirnya ia terduduk disebuah bangku ditaman kota, dia menangis dan terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya. "santana, kau hanya wanita tolol yang gampang untuk di rayu, kamu bukan santana yang gampangan seperti dulu, kamu sudah berubah menjadi wanita san, kamu ga boleh kalah sama hal seperti ini, ayo stand up santana." Berkata lagi dengan nada hancur. " aku bego, aku dulu melakukan hal seperti itu kepada finn, dan ternyata aku terjebak aku jatuh cinta padanya, sampai sekarang pun aku masih sangat mengingat masa-masa ia meninggalkan ku mencampakan ku, ya tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Santana berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak dan menjumpai anak kecil dengan luka kecil di kaki kanannya, "nak, kamu tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?" anak perempuan itu pun menjawab pertanyaan santana. "ini sangat sakit sekali, uuughh.." santana heran kenapa anak perempuan ini tidak menangis sama sekali, mirip sekali pada saat dia kecil, santana tidak pernah menangis apabila dia terjatuh atau pun dalam situasi apa pun. " bu? Apakah ibu akan membantuku berjalan?" anak itu membuyarkan fikiran ku, " tentu saja aku akan membantu mu nak." Santana seperti kenal sekali dengan anak perempuan yang berusia sekitar 6 tahun ini.

Sambil membersihkan luka anak tersebut santana bertanya, "rumah mu dimana? Dan siapa ibumu?" anak itu tersenyum dan berkata, " aku tidak punya ibu, ibuku membuangku saat aku bayi mungkin aku adalah anak hasil hubungan terlarang mereka makanya aku dibuang dipanti asuhan diujung jalan sana." Santana pun terkejut dan badannya tambah melemah. Otaknya terus berfikir dan akhrinya dia sadar bahwa 6th yang lalu setelah dia dan finn melakukan hubungan sex finn lupa memakai kondom dan santana hamil, tetapi saat itu graduation telah berlangsung tidak ada satupun anak-anak glee club yang menyadari bahwa santana sedang hamil. Setelah anak itu lahir santana menutup jejak dengan membuang anak tersebut ke panti asuhan yang persis sama dengan apa yg di bilang oleh anak itu, santana berkata di dalam hati." Saat itu aku melahirkan anak perempuan, dan umurnya sama dengan anak ini, apakah anak ini anak ku? Ya tuhan kalau dia anak ku, sangat cantik sekali dia rambut hitam dan ikal kulit sepertiku mata coklat seperti finn dan tingkah yang mirip sekali dengan ku." Santana pun mulai bertanya pada anak tersebut. " siapa namamu nak?" anak itu pun menjawab dan memperlihatkan kalung panjang berisi namanya. "nama ku diambil dari kalung ini, yang bertuliskan nickayla Hudson, panggil aku Kayla saja bu." Santana terkejut matanya terbelalak dalam hati ia berkata. " ya tuhan, benar sekali dia anakku yang kubuang pada saat dia bayi, kalung itu kalung pemberian Quinn, selama ini yang mengetahui bahwa aku hamil hanya Quinn dan Brittany, oh tuhan dia anak ku cantik sekali dia, ingin sekali aku memeluknya." "bu? Kok ibu melamun?" " tidak nak, nama mu indah sekali seperti orangnya, ibu boleh memeluk mu tidak?" " tentu saja buat ibu yang cantik apa sih yang ga boleh." Santana tambah terkejut melihat tanda lahir yang mirip dengan tanda lahir anaknya yang berada tepat di punggung anak itu. Akhirnya santana melepas pelukan tersebut, dan mengantar anak itu kembali ke panti asuhan.

Chapter 3

Dikamar tidur santana duduk di depan meja rias, dia menatap wajahnya dan berkata didalam hati. "bagaimana sampai anak itu tahu kalau aku ini ibu kandungnya? Dan bagaimana dia akan menerima aku seorang ibu yang melahirkannya tanpa seorang ayah?" sesaat kemudian phonsel santana berdering. "hallo, santana disini, dari siapa ya?" santana menjawab telephone tersebut. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara Brittany. "honey, ini aku britts, oh my goodness, how are you santana? I really miss you." "oh my god, britts I'm fine britts, kamu apa kabar? Gimana kamu sudah melahirkan? Aku juga kangen britts." santana menjawab pertanyaan Brittany dengan nada bahagia. " aku baik sayang, 15hari lagi aku akan melahirkan bayi laki-laki san, aku dan artie sangat bahagia disini, aku harap pada saat aku melahirkan nanti kamu dan Quinn ada bersamaku san." " aku pasti akan menemanimu sweety, aku akan ke ohio minggu ini, tunggu aku disana ya britts." "benarkah san? Oh aku sangat bahagia sekali sahabat-sahabatku dapat menemaniku, baiklah san, aku ingin member kabar kepada Quinn juga, see you san." "baiklah britts, see you too." Santana mengakhiri telephone dan kembali duduk di depan cermin. "tuhan, bahagia sekali Brittany akan melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki dan dia juga sekarang hidup bahagia bersama suaminya."

Santana berdiri tepat didepan lemari dan mengambil kotak besar yang berada di hadapannya. Lalu dia membawa turun box itu dan duduk di lantai, box tersebut dibuka olehnya, didalamnya terdapat banyak sekali kenangan-kenangan masa SMA-nya. Ada baju cherrios, ada pom-pom, ada foto anak-anak glee club, ada foto dia,Quinn,dan Brittany, ada foto graduation, ada foto pada saat dia hamil ditemani oleh kedua sahabatnya itu, ada buku tahunan, dan ada foto finn dan dia pada saat prom. Santana tersenyum melihat kenangan-kenangan lama itu tiba-tiba santana melihat surat keterangan dokter yang menyatakan bahwa dia hamil, dan surat pada saat anaknya dilahirkan 6th lalu, santana lalu buru-buru menyembunyikan semua surat-surat itu di selipan baju-bajunya. Gak beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu.

Santana membukakan pintu ternyata puck. "sayang, apa kabar?" sambil mencium bibir santana. Santana membawakan jas puck dan meletakannya di gantungan."baik, mau apa kamu kesini puck?" puck masuk dan membuka kulkas mengambil wine dan menuangkannya kegelas. "aku rindu padamu san, malam ini aku mau kau dan aku menghabiskan waktu bersama." Santana tersenyum dan memeluk puck. " baiklah sayang, noah aku terlihat sexy ga malam ini? Apa aku terlihat kacau?" " oh baby, kamu mau berantakan kek, bau kek, tetep aja aku sayang sama kamu." Sambil menarik santana kedalam kamar.

"san, aku kangen sama kamu." Puck mulai menciumi seluruh tubuh santana. "puck, kapan kita menikah?" puck langsung menghentikan ciumannya itu. " kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu san?". "ya, aku mau seperti sahabat aku yang lain, seperti Quinn dan sam, seperti Brittany dan artie." Puck melirik kearah santana. " baby, pasti,pasti aku akan menikahimu, tapi nanti ga sekarang." Santana melihat kearah jari-jari lentiknya. " aku sih ga menanggung akibatnya, kalau misalkan aku sampai jatuh ketangan laki-laki lain." Puck terkejut. " apa?! Maksudmu?". " iya maksud aku aku ga akan diam saja kalau ada yang melamar aku duluan, aku akan meneriam laki-laki itu utuk menjadi suami ku." Sambil melirik kearah puck dan berdiri dari tempat tidur.

"mau kemana kamu san?" puck memandangi santana yang hendak masuk kamar mandi. " aku mau mempersiapkan diri puck, untuk mu." Santana senyum nakal, puck juga tersenyum. Keluar dari kamar mandi santana menggunakan gaun tidur berwarna putih terang lampu duduk itu menyinari tubuhnya, terlihat lah likukan tubuhnya yang sintal. Duduk lah santana di sebelah bandan puck yang terbaring dan hanya bisa menatap tubuh santana yang sintal dan sexy. "kamu siap puck?" puck terhenti dari lamunannya. " tentunya". Malam itu santana dan puck melaluinya dengan kemesraan.

Keesokan paginya santana menemui dirinya terbaring disebelah laki-laki mowhak dan tanpa busana. Santana memandangi puck dan mencium kening puck hingga puck terbangun. "pagi noah." Melepaskan senyuman kepada puck. "pagi sayang." Mencium bibir santana dan kening santana. " pagi ini kamu mau kemana puck?". "hanya kekantor mungkin, tapi aku masih ingin disini bersamamu." Puck memainkan jari telujuknya kearah rambut santana. "gimana kalau kita kepanti asuhan diujung jalan sana puck?" puck yang tadi senyum berubah kaget. " buat apa san? Kamu ingin menemui anak mu?" mata santana rolling. "aku hanya ingin melihat saja,sudah sebesar apa dia sekarang puck.". "dan kamu akan mengambilnya lagi dan kembali pada finn?". " tidak mungkin puck aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya tanpa memberitahu padanya kalau aku ini ibunya puck." Puck bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. " baiklah sayang, aku akan menemanimu, dengan satu syarat aku ga mau kamu pergi dariku lagi." Santana hanya tersenyum.

Chapter 4

Finn berusaha menghubungi santana tapi tidak pernah tersambung, finn mencoba datang ke apartment santana.

Terdengar ketukan pintu, puck membukakan pintu "finn? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" puck bingung. " puck? Aku mencari santana, mana santana? Aku butuh bicara padanya." Puck mempersilahkan finn masuk dan duduk sambil menunggu santana kelar mandi.

"finn, mau minum?" puck menanyakan finn. "tidak usah, aku mau bertanya, kamu dan santana…" "ya kami kekasih, santana is my girlfriend, dalam waktu dekat ini kami akan menikah, ada apa finn?" puck menjelaskan dengan tegas. "siapa itu noah?" santana yang baru selesai mandi menanyakan kepada puck. " finn Hudson." "apa? Mau apa dia..". santana kaget waktu melihat finn. "san, dengarkan penjelasan ku.". "lepaskan, mau menjelaskan apa finn? Semuanya sudah jelaskan?" sambil melepas tangan finn. " finn aku mohon keluar dari rumah ini." Jelas puck sambil menunjuk pintu. "finn sudah jelaskan diamana pintunya." Jelas puck sekali lagi. "baiklah, san aku akan terus mengikutimu." Finn berbisik kepada santana.

Santana menangis lagi dan berkata padaa puck. "puck aku.. aku sangat mencintai finn puck." Puck hanya bisa diam dan duduk. " aku ga bisa membohongi perasaan ku, aku sangat mencintainya, terlebih aku sudah mempunyai anak beramanya." Sambil berdiri dan memeluk santana yang sedang menangis. " san, aku tau kamu sangat mencintainya, kejarlah cintamu san." Melihat mata puck yang berkaca-kaca. "puck apa yang kamu bicarakan?" kembali memeluk puck. " kejarlah cinta mu santana, aku bahagia jika orang yang aku cintai bahagia." Memegang wajah santana. "finn adalah laki-laki yang kamu cintai, kejarlah santana sebelum dia pergi jauh, cepat." Melepaskan pelukan dan menyuruh santana mengejar finn.

Santana berlari mengejar finn yang pergi kearah taman."finn!" santana berusaha memanggil nama finn, tapi terhalang banyak orang berlalu lalang. "finn!" santana berteriak lebih keras sampai akhirnya santana terjatuh. "FINN!" santana mulai menangis karena terjatuh dan finn tidak mendengar. " kenapa aku bodoh sekali sih, kenapa aku mengejar orang itu kenapa? Kenapa aku mengikuti kata-kata puck, kenapa aku harus seperti ini lagi, tuhan.. apa salahku?" tiba-tiba ada tangan mungil memegang pundak santana. "ibu, ibu tidak apa-apa?" nickayla membantu santana berdiri. "oh anakku…" santana memeluk nickayla. Santana menangis dan memeluh nickayla dengan hangat. "anak? Maksud ibu apa? Kayla ga ngerti." Santana kaget dan melepaskan pelukan itu. " kenapa ibu melepaskan pelukan ini bu? Nickayla merasa hangat, nyaman, please peluk aku lagi bu." Nickayla memohon kepada santana. Santana pun mulai meneteskan air mata dan memeluk anak itu lagi. "maafkan aku nak, maafkan.."

Santana dan nickayla duduk dibangku taman. Sambil menyantap ice cream pemberian santana nickayla menanyakan hal tadi. "bu, aku mau bertanya maksudmu tadi, bahwa aku anakmu maksudnya apa?" santana tersenyum. " nak, kamu mirip dengan anakku." "memang anak ibu kemana? Apa dia pergi? Kenapa dia pergi? Padahal kan dia seharusnya bersyukur mempunyai ibu, tidak seperti aku." Mata santana mulai berkaca-kaca, sambil melap mulut nickayla yang penuh coklat santana berkata. "kamu tidak pulang nak? Nanti kamu dicari ibu panti." "Kayla ga mau pulang, Kayla mau cari ibu Kayla, Kayla ingin sekali melihat wajah ibu, ibu Kayla pasti cantik sekali sama seperti ibu." santana memeluk nickayla dan berkata didalam hati. " nak, aku ini ibumu, aku yang melahirkanmu nak, maafkan ibu telah membuangmu, ya tuhan aku kangen anak ku." Nickayla melepas pelukan dan berkatanya. " kenapa ibu menangis? Aku jahat ya bu?" santana tersenyum. "tidak nak, ibu hanya kelilipan saja, ibu ajak kamu jalan-jalan mau?" "mau! Kayla dengan senang hati, aku belum pernah jalan-jalan." santana tersenyum,menggandeng anak itu dan berjalan kearah taman rekreasi.

Chapter 5

Santana dan nickayla berjalan menuju taman rekreasi. Tiba-tiba hidung nickayla berdarah tapi nickayla tidak menyadarinya santana kaget matanya terbelalak. " ya tuhan Kayla, hidung kamu kenapa nak? Kamu sakit?" santana mengambil tisu dan melap hidung nickayla. " Kayla pusing bu." Santana lalu menggendong nickayla. " ya tuhan badan mu panas sekali, darahnya tidak mau berhenti lagi, Kayla kamu gak kenapa-kenapa kan sayang?" nickayla tidak menjawab. "Kayla, Kayla. Nak? Ya tuhan dia pingsan." Santana buru-buru berjalan menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Sambil menggendong nickayla santana bertemu dengan finn yang sedang duduk di depan gerbang taman. "san, anak siapa itu kenapa darah di hidungnya mengalir deras?" santana tidak menghiraukan finn. " san, jawab!" finn menghadang santana. " finn bantu aku bawa anak ini ke rumah sakit cepat." "baiklah." Santana dan finn membawa anak itu ke rumah sakit dengan mobil finn. "anak siapa ini santana? Kenapa dia berdarah.". finn panic bagaikan dia sedang mengantarkan anaknya yang kritis kerumah sakit. " sudah kamu megemudi aja dulu nanti aku jelaskan."

Sesampainya di rumah sakit nickayla langsung ditindak lanjuti oleh dokter. " ya tuhan, ada apa dengan anak ku, selamatkan dia tuhan." Santana mengucap didalam hati tiba-tiba ia menangis. Finn menghampirinya dan memeluk santana. " san, kamu kenapa? Siapa anak ini san? Kenapa kamukelihatan panic?" santana tambah menangis lebih keras lagi. " baiklah san tenangkan dirimu aku akan selalu bersama mu."

Dokter keluar dari ruang tindakan. "siapa orang tua anak ini?". Santana langsung berdiri dan berkata. " saya ibu dari anak ini dok." Finn terkejut. "ibu? anak? Maksudnya apa? Santana?" finn berkata di dalam hati. " bu, anak ini sakit ini sudah lama, terjadi pencairan darah jadi apa bila terjadi kecelakaan kecil darah anak ini tidak bisa mengikat lagi, jadi darahnya meluap keseluruh permukaan kulitnya, anak ini butuh tranfusi darah apabila tidak nyawanya tidak akan tertolong." Santana menangis lagi. " ya tuhan, apa golongan darah anak ini dok?" "golongannya AB dan kebetulan stok darah AB lagi sulit di cari." Santana melemah. " ya tuhan golongandarah ku B." " ambil darah saya saja dok, golongan darah saya AB." Finn menghampiri dokter dan santana yang lagi berbincang.

Finn keluar dari laboraturium. Santana menunggu di ruang tunggu. "san, jelaskan padaku siapa anak itu? Kenapa dia bisa bersama mu? Dan kenapa kamu tidak menghubungi orang tuanya?" santana melihat kearah finn. " dia anak panti asuhan." "dan kenapa kamu tidak menghubungi panti asuhan itu?" finn menanyakan dengan nada tinggi. " kenapa? Kata kamu kenapa orang tua macam apa kamu itu huh?" finn bingung. "maksudmu orang tua? Santana please jelaskan sama aku sebenarnya ini ada apa sih?" " kamu ikut aku." Mereka berjalan menuju kantin rumah sakit.

"dia itu anak ku finn, anak kita." Finn kaget. " anak kita maksud kamu, waktu itu kamu hamil santana?" santana tersenyum sengit. "iya, kenapa kaget?" "kenapa kamu tidak bilang padaku?" "terlambat finn, kamu lebih memilih Rachel dibandingkan wanita bitchy yang ga ada harganya inikan?" finn memegang kedua tangan santana. " lalu ceritakan kapan kamu tau kamu hamil dan kapan kamu melahirkan?" santana melirik finn dan melepaskan tangan finn yang memegang kedua tangannya. " seminggu setelah kita melakukan, aku baru sadar kalau kamu tidak memakai pengaman, aku mulai merasakan ada gejolak didalam perutku, aku selalu merasa mual dan lapar, setelah aku perikasa aku hamil, dan kamu sama sekali tidak pernah memperdulikan ku, aku sangat hancur finn, aku fikir janin itu akan menghancurkan tubuhku, aku berusaha untuk memusnahkan bayi itu, ternyata perlakuanku ini ketahuan oleh puck, pil untuk menggurkan itu dibuang oleh puck, sampai akhirnya tiba graduation, kamu memang benar-benar tidak perduli dengan ku, finn, aku diasingkan oleh anak-anak agar kehamilanku itu tidak kelihatan oleh mu, sampai akhirnya aku melahirkan, yang menemaniku hanya Quinn,Brittany dan puck, waktu itu aku berharap kamu ada disana menyaksikan anak kita lahir, tapi kabar bilang kamu dan Rachel akan menikah, rasa hancur meliputi batinku, aku melahirkan anak tanpa ayah, sampai anak itu lahir, sebulan kemudian aku membuangnya dipanti asuhan di ujung jalan dekat taman, aku tidak tahu apa dia bahagia apa dia sedih, setelah 6th aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, tiba-tiba setelah waktu itu aku pulang dari kantor mu aku bertemu dengan dia finn, namanya nickayla nama pemberiaan Quinn dan Brittany aku tau persis kalung yang dia pakai, itu kalung mu yang tertinggal di tasku setelah kita berhubungan, finn maaf kan aku tidak memberitahukan mu soal anak ini finn, maafkan aku, waktu itu aku benar-benar benci padamu." Finn memeluk santana dan menangis. " san, maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu san, maafkan aku santana." Santana membalas pelukan finn.

Santana dan finn menunggu dan menunggu hasil pemeriksaan nickayla, tiba-tba dokter keluar dan berkata. " nyonya santana." Santana berdiri " iya saya dok, ada apa dok?" "nickayla memanggil namamu terus, kalian sudah boleh bertemu." "terima kasih dok." Finn berjabat tangan dengan dokter.

Chapter 6

Santana dan finn masuk kedalam ruangan pasien. " Kayla, ini ibu sayang." Kayla membuka kedua matanya tersenyum dan berkata. " ibu, sebenarnya ibu itu siapa?" "kok Kayla ngomong begitu sayang?" santana bingung dengan perkataan nickayla. "iya ibu itu siapa kenapa ibu hadir di mimpiku? Tuhan bilang ibu adalah ibu ku." Santana kaget. "tuhan maksudmu nak?" " iya tuhan, maksud Kayla tadi tuhan mau jemput Kayla pulang, terus tuhan bilang sama Kayla kalau kamu itu adalah ibuku, terus kayla bilang kayla mau tahu dulu sebenarnya Kayla ini itu anak siapa, Kayla ingin sekali melihat wajah ibu." santana tersenyum. "nak bilang sama tuhan jangan bawa Kayla pulang dulu, Kayla ingin tinggal bersama ibu dulu, ayo nak bilang." Nickayla tersenyum. "ibu kata tuhan Kayla harus segera pergi, cepat ibu jelaskan sama Kayla siapa sebenarnya ibu kalau memang ibu adalah ibuku kenapa kau membuangku, dan jelaskan padaku siapa ayah ku." Kayla tersenyum. Santana mencium kening dan tangan Kayla dan mulai meneteskan air mata. "baiklah akan ibu jelaskan, benar sekali kata tuhan ibu ini adalah ibumu nak, dan laki-laki di sebelah kirimu itu adalah ayahmu." Santana mulai menangis. " om, kamu adalah ayahku? Kamu kan pendonasi yang suka datang untuk merayakan natal bersama kami kan?" finn tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala. "ibu membuangmu karena kita pada saat itu melakukan hubungan terlarang, dan ternyata ibu hamil, ibu tidak ingin ayahmu tau nak, jadi ibu menghapus jejak dengan cara menitipan mu di panti asuhan itu." Nickayla menghapus airmata sanyana. " baiklah bu aku mengerti, ibu terimakasih telah melahirkan ku, ayah aku mohon jaga ibu ya, karena aku akan pergi jauh dan ga mungkin menjaga ibu lagi, ibu jangan sedih Kayla akan selalu berada di hati ibu selamanya, ayah ibu Kayla pamit dulu ya, tuhan sudah menyediakan rumah bagus buat Kayla, ibu jangan menangis lagi ya, titip ibu ya ayah Kayla pergi dulu." Nikayla yang polos menutupkan kedua matanya dan alat pendeteksi jantung berbunyi tanda bahwa nickayla meninggal dunia. "nak, Kayla, nickayla bangun nak, Kayla…." Santana histeris. " santana sudah, dokter!" finn memanggil dokter dan suster.

Alat pacu jantung di letakan di kedua dada nickayla, tapi nyawanya sudah tidak tertolong lagi. "pak, maaf anak ini sudah tiada, kami sudah berusaha tetapi hasilnya nihil, sekali lagi maaf." Santana hiteris " anakku…, finn anak kita ya tuhan nickayla finn, lihat finn aku salah aku bego dia anak kita finn, nak ini ibu nak." "santana sudah dia sudah pergi." Memeluk santana yang hiteris.

Hari pemakaman nickayla berlangsung. Santana sangat terpukul di pelukan finn dia hanya bisa menangis melihat kepergian anaknya itu. "san, aku ingin menikah dengan mu." Santana terkejut. " benarkah finn?" "iya aku serius." Finn memeluk santana lagi.

Tiba hari kelahiran anak Brittany santana dan finn berangkat ke ohio

Chapter 7

Santana dan finn pun membuat planning untuk pernikahannya. " finn, menurut kamu hari,dan bulan apa yang cocok buat kita?" " aku sih menyarankan saja ya, ini terserah kamu, aku ingin tanggal 4 bulan mei, jadi summer gitu, gimana menurut kamu?" " hemmm, mei…. Summer ya? Baiklah tanggal 4 mei aku mau order tempat dulu ya." Santana mengambil telephone genggamnya dan memencet nomor telephone tempat pesta pernikahan yang akan di pesan. Santana menunggu beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara dari seberang. " ya, dengan Daniel wedding organizer disini dengan saya rech ada yang bisa dibantu?". " ya begini, saya santana lopez akan mengadakan pernikahan pada tanggal 4 mei ini, bisakah anda membantu kami untuk membuat pesta pernikahan kami menjadi sukses?". "dengan senang hati kita akan membantu anda, permisi, anda akan mengadakan acara dengan thema apa ya kalau saya boleh tau?" sambil membuka-buka majalah-majalah tentang pernikahan. " saya ingin pernikahan saya berthema santai glamour, saya ingin garden party dengan gaya ala pantai dan kalau bisa di pinggir pantai dihawai. Anda bisa memberikan solusinya?" " hemm, anda ingin bertema pantai, okey gimana kalau acaranya kami bikin unik, setelah pengucapan janji suci, para tamu dipersilahkan memakai bikini untuk berjemur dan bermain air di pantai?" " itu boleh juga sih, tapi saya tidak mau menggunakan gaun yang panjang, saya ingin menggunakan gaun yang simple berwarna merah maroon, di sesuaikan sama tux laki-lakinya." " baiklah, gaun simple ya? Bagaimana kalau panjang gaunnya sekitar selutut, dan hiasan rambut dilengkapi bunga berwarna orange?" "ya, itu yang aku maksud, baiklah lusa kita fitting sekalian memfixkan dimana acaranya berlangsung." "baiklah, dengan Daniel wedding organizer serahkan semua kepada kami, terima kasih." " iya sama-sama." Santana mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Finn, sibuk memilih bentuk undangan mana yang akan digunakan untuk mengundang sahabat dan kerabat dekat serta teman-temannya. " finn, kamu mau minum sayang?" santanakeluar kamar, menuju dapur. " no, thanks darling." " okey, finn sudah kau dapatkan undangan yang terbaik?". " san, aku benar-benar pusing, mana yang bagus dan terbaik, oh god please help me!" finn merengek karena bingung dan pusing. " honey, kan kamu bisa minta pendapatku." Santana menghampiri finn dengan membawakan segelas air, sambil mencium pipi finn. " san, please help me." Finn benar-benar merasa bingung. " baiklah, coba sini aku lihat, hemmm…. Finn gimana kalau undangan bercorak bung berwarna orange merah itu?" santana menunjuk kearah undangan merah bercorak bunga. "yang mana? Ini? Emang thema yang kita pilih sebenarnya itu seperti apa sih?" finn memberikan undangan tersebut kepada santana. " aku ingin thema yang unik, aku memilih lokasi Hawaii, kan thema kita summer, aku ingin kita berada di pantai." Sambil tersenyum memandang finn. " pantai? Bagus, terus bagaimana dengan gaun dan cakenya?" finn melirik kearah santana. " santai ka nada WO aku serahkan kepadanya, dan satu lagi aku ingin anak-anak glee club semua menyanyi." Tersenyum sambil melihat kuku-kukunya.

Santana berada dibalkon apartment memandang pemandangan yang terhampar didepan matanya. Saat dia melihat seorang ibu mengandeng anak perempuannya sambil tertawa-tawa. Santana merasa sangat sedih dia teringat nickayla. " oh tuhan, apakah nickayla bahagia melihat ayah dan ibunya bersatu? Andaikan dia ada disini." Sambil tersenyum dan menatap langit biru. Santana melihat kearah gedung tepat didepan apartmentnya, diamelihat puck yang sedang mengamatinya dari kamar gedung itu, tiba-tiba phonsel berdering. " puck? Buat apa dia menelphone ku?" diangkatnya. " hallo santana, aku tau kamu mengetahui bahwa aku memperhatikanmu dari tadi, maaf santana aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi jangan khawatir aku tidak akan mengganggumu dengan finn, selamat berbahagia san, semoga tuhan memberkati." Belum sempat santana menjawab telephonepun terputus. "puck.. puck?" santana benar-benar kaget tidak sadar dia melepaskan phonselnya hingga terjatuh dan pecah. " san?" finn berusaha menyadarkan santana yang terpaku bingung. Finn mengguncang-guncangkan badan santana. "sant, kamu kenapa sayang?" "huh? Aku, iya aku ga kenapa-kenapa kok sayang." "kok, kamu kelihatan shock? Kamu baik-baik sajakan?" "iya honey, aku baik-baik aja." "baiklah ayo masuk kedalam." Finn merangkul santana dan membawa dia masuk ke dalam.

"san, cerita padaku kenapa kamu bisa sampai shock kayak tadi?" santana menundukan kepalanya. "puck… puck menelponku dia berkata bahwa dia sangat mencintaiku, tapi dia rela kalau aku pergi meninggalkannya dan memilih kamu." Meghela nafasfinn berkata. " honey, aku Tanya sama kamu sekarang, sedalam apa hubunganmu dengannya?" santana meneteskan air mata. " finn, maafkan aku, sewaktu aku tahu kalau aku hamil puck yang selalu menemaniku, saat aku melahirkan dia yang menjagaku, dia selalu berada di sampingku, tapi aku selalu menyakiti hatinya, aku lebih memilihmu, aku hanya mencintaimu, selama ini dia sangat mencintaiku, tapi aku tidak pernah mencintainya, aku hanya mencintai cinta pertamaku." Finn membalikan badan. " dan kamu menyakiti perasaan puck santana?!" finn berteriak tepat diwajah santana. Santana mulai merasa terdesak, santana kesal dan pergi meninggalkan finn.

Santana berjalan cepat menuju pemakaman dengan terus berlinangan air mata. " ya tuhan, kenapa aku sekarang menjadi lemah? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melawan finn? Ada apa dengan aku sekarang tuhan? Kenapa aku bukan santana yang dulu?" santana terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju pemakaman. Santana menangis dan terus menangis. Sesampai didepan nisan anaknya santana menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat didepan nisan anaknya. " Kayla, ini ibu nak, apa yang harus ibu lakukan nak?" santana memegang nisan anaknya. " kenapa perjalanan hidup ibu sangat sulit? Salahkah ibu mencintai dua orang lelaki yang sangat berharga didalam kehidupan ibu?" santana kembali menangis dan terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya. Tiba-tiba santana melihat dua pasang sepatu berdiri didepannya sesosok pria. "puck?" santana mendongakkan kepalanya. " tannie, aku tahu kamu sangat mencintai finn." "puck aku.." santana berusaha menjelaskan. " dengarkan aku bicara dulu." Puck memotong pembicaraan santana. " tannie, aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa yang kamu rasakan ketika kamu bersamaku, please kamu jawab jujur." " noah, aku bersamamu itu adalah hal yang ternyaman yang pernah aku rasakan, tapi aku tidak mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintai finn." Puck menghela nafas. " baiklah, aku tau nah sekarang aku harus jujur sama kamu, aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu santana makadari itu setelah mengetahui bahwa kamu hamil, aku selalu menjangamu menemanimu, tapi aku tidak mendapatkan tempat sepecial dihatimu, maaf santana aku harus pergi, selamat atas keputusanmu, selamat menempuh hidup baru tannie, aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu, sekarang, nanti dan seterusnya sampai aku mati." Puck tersenyum dan pergi menjauh. Santana hanya terpaku dan meneteskan air mata lagi dan lagi. Badannya yang lemah terjatuh tepat disebelah nisan anaknya, kepalanya terasa pusing, badannya kaku,jari-jarinya beku, bibirnya tidak dapat digerakan.

" honey, bangun. Honey, bangun…" finn berusaha membangunkan santana yang sudah berpindah tempat terbaring ditempat tidur diapartmentnya. Santana membuka matanya perlahan. " noah, noah…noah, noah!" santana berteriak dan terbangun dari pingsannya. " noah? Maksudmu puck? Kamu kenapa honey?" " noah, finn, noah finn noah…" "iya puck kenapa? Dia pergi, dia meninggalkanku, dia…." Santana mulai menangis lagi. Finn memeluk santana dan berusaha menenangkan santana. " finn please jangan tinggalkan aku ya, aku mohon." Santana Nampak ketakutan dan memeluk erat finn.

Chapter 8

Diruang TV santana sedang menontong sinetron serial kesukaannya. Sambil memakan snack yang di taruh didalam mangkuk besar, dan memakai piyama serta rambut yang di kepang dua. " malam honey." Finn yang baru pulang kerja mencium pipi santana yang sedang duduk di sofa. " malam sayang, gimana kamu sudah makan malam belum?" " aku lupa makan san, tadi aku lembur banyak sekali yang harus aku tanda tangani." Santana melirik finn. "finn, jam berapa ini?" " huh? Jam 12 malam." Santana tersenyum. " tanggal berapa ini?" " sejam yang lalu tanggal 6 hemm sekarang tanggal 7 februari, kenapa sayang?" santana tersenyum. " ini hari dimana aku melahirkan anak kita finn, anak kita sudah berumur 7th." Finn tersenyum. " tannie, aku tau kamu sangat merindukan Kayla, kamu belum sempat merayakan ulang tahunnya dan belum sempat membahagiakannya, aku tau kamu sangat sedih." Finn memeluk santana. " finn, bagaimana kalau besok kita ke makam Kayla untuk memebrikannya kue tart." "tentu saja aku akan menemanimu sayang."

Keesokan harinya mereka pergi kepemakaman denagn membawa kue tart kecil dan 1 lilin diatasnya. "nickayla Hudson anakku, ibu dan ayah datang membawakanmu kue, hari ini umurmu genap 7th nak." Santana tersenyum sambil memegang nisan anaknya. " Kayla, ayah membawa kabar gembira nak, bulan mei ayah dan ibu akan menikah." Finn menimpal perkataan santana. " Kayla, semoag tuhan memberkati Kayla." Santana dan finn meniup lilin yang berada diatas kue kecil itu. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus. Santana tersenyum " finn, Kayla ada disini dia sangat bahagia, bahwa ayah dan ibunya bersatu." " sant, aku sangat mencintaimu." Finn mencium kening santana. Mereka pergi berjalan menjauh dari pemakaman.

Santana menggunjungi aunty tanna café miliknya. Santana melihat café miliknya sangat berkembang, dia berniat untuk menjualnya. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara tepat disebelah kiri tubuhnya. Berdiri seorang wanita berkulit putih dengan mata sipit, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan tina. " ehemm, santanaaa…" seru tina memeluk santana. " tina?! Oh god apa kabar?" " hahahha, baik sekali, aku dengar kamu akan menikah dengan finn?" santana mengajak tina masuk kedalam café dan duduk. " iya, aku akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan finn, mei ini, bagaimana kamu dan mike?" sebelum tina menjawab, tiba-tiba ada dua anak perempuan kembar berlari menghampiri mereka. " mommy, seira nih nakal banget kan aku ga suka bulu itu, tapi dia memaksaku untuk memegangnya." Haira menjelaskan kepada tina. " seira please, jangan nakal dong nak, malu sama aunty tanna." Seira menunduk dan melihat kearah santana. " kamu pemilik café jelek ini ya?" jelas seira dengan nada mengejek. " hahaha, iya sayang café ini milikku ada yang aneh?" sambil menatap wajah seira yang agak angkuh itu. " san, aku sangat pusing dengan tingkah anak-anak ku yang sangat berbeda ini, yang satu penakut, yang satu sok jagoan." Tina menghela nafas panjang. " hahahaha, seperti ayah dan ibunya dulu." Tiba-tiba mike datang dengan menggendong seorang balita laki-laki. " tina, kayaknya denny pup deh bau banget.." mike mengkerutkan wajahnya. "coba sini aku lihat, hahaha, right dia pup." Santana mengkerutkan wajah juga. " ew… ya udah sana kamu ganti dulu popokny, biar mike dan aku yang menjaga seira dan haira." "baiklah, for a minutes okay." Tina buru-buru ke toilet.

Tina dan mike berpamitan pulang. Santana berjalan menuju apartment, didalam hati dia berkata. " kapan aku bisa mempunyai anak lagi, semenjak nickayla pergi untuk selamanya, aku merasa bahwa aku adalah ibu yang gagal, andaikan aku bisa mempunyai bayi lagi."

Dijalan dia melihat sebuah toko pakaian bayi dan perlengkapan bayi. Santana masuk kedalam toko tersebut, santana melihat-lihat baju bayi laki-lai dan perempuan. Ada kereta dorong bayi sama alat-alat makan bayi, serta mainan bayi. Santana tersenyum. "lucu sekali baju ini." Santana memegang baju bayi perempuan yang berukuran kecil sekali. " andaikan aku mempunyai anak lagi, aku akan merawatnya dan tidak akan menelantarkanya." Pintu toko terbuka tiba-tiba dia melihat seorang perempuan hamil, yang menurut dia, dia sangat mengenali wanita itu. Yap benar sekali itu Rachel. " rach?" santana menyapa Rachel yang tengah hamil besar. " san-ta-na?" Rachel bingung dan kaget. " rach, kamu hamil? Kapan kamu menikah?" santana memegang perut Rachel yang besar itu. " aku harap ayah anak ini tidak tahu kalau sebentar lagi anak ini lahir." Rachel menundukan kepala. " maksudmu rach?" alis santana terangkat. " tannie, aku harap kamu bisa menjaga rahasia ini." " tentu ceritalah rach." Santana menyuruh Rachel duduk di sofa yang terdapat didalam toko. " san, aku hamil tanpa seorang ayah yang ingin bertanggung jawab, ayah anak ini adalah brody aku ga habis fikir kenapa dia meninggalkan ku, 1minggu lagi anak ini lahir san, tapi dia akan lahir tanpa ayah." Rachel mulai menangis. Didalam hati santana berkata, "rach, andai kamu tau betapa sakit hatinya aku waktu tau aku hamil, finn lebih memilihmu, aku hancur rach, hancur." Santana tersenyum dan berkata. " it's okay rach, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin." Santana memeluk Rachel.

Dikamar santana merenung. "sayang, kamu lagi apa?" finn menghampiri santana. " finn, aku ingin kamu menikahi Rachel." Santana menatap finn. " maksudmu apa santana? Kamu bercanda kan?" "enggak, aku lagi tidak bercanda finn, aku mohon kamu menikahi Rachel." Santana memaksa finn. " kamu paksa sampai berbusa juga aku ga akan menikahi Rachel, aku hanya ingin kamu aku hanya ingin menikahimu, aku sangat mencintaimu san." Finn menegaskan kepada santana. " finn, tapi Rachel membutuhkan bantuan kita, Rachel hamil, dan brody tidak bertanggung jawab dia meninggalkan Rachel." " perduli apa? Aku sudah tidak ingin bertemu Rachel santana, dia sudah meninggalkan ku demi laki-laki itu, sekarang yang aku inginkan adalah ibu dari almarhumah anakku, ibu dari nickayla Hudson!" finn mengelak dan berdiri sambil meninggalkan santana sendiri dikamar. Santana sangat terharu dengan perlakuan finn, tapi santana sangat ingin membantu Rachel.

Tanpa berfikir panjang santana pergi ke bar yang biasa dijadikan tempat brody kekasih Rachel manggung. Santana duduk disebuah meja kecil dan melihat kesekelilingnya dia melihat kesetiap pria yang datang berharap brody melintas, ternyata benar brody melintas dengan sebuah tas gitar menuju arah panggung. Dibukanya tas itu ternyata berisi sebuah gitar akustik tua yang sangat bersih dan mengkilat. " lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk wanita yang duduk di pojok kiri itu." Brody menunjuk kearah santana. Santana shock karena hanya dia perempuan satu-satunya di bar yang berisi banyak lelaki itu.

Gitarpun dimainkan, ya santana kenal sekali dengan lagu ini. " songbird!" seru santana dalam hati.

For you, there'll be no more cryin'  
For you, the sun will be shinin',  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right

Santanapun kagum dengan suara brody yang amat indah itu. Tiba-tiba brody turun dari bangku dan menghampiri santana.

To you, I'll give the world  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right.

Dan santana ikut bernyanyi.

And the songbirds just singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan brody pun mengucapkan terima kasih. "kamu brody?" santana memotong tawa brody. " oh, iya aku brody, ada apa wanita sexy? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" santana lalu menarik tangan brody menuju toilet. "hey, jangan kasar dong manis." " brody, haha ini yang namanya brody?" santana melepaskan tangan brody. " kenapa manis ingin bermain-main denganku rupanya." Memegang wajah santana. " hey, pria tolol, saya adalah santana lopez tunangannya finn Hudson, tolong perlakukan saya dengan sopan!" santana menjelaskan kepada brody dengan tegas. " oops, finn Hudson? Hahaha, hay sexy sudahlah lupakan dulu tunanganmu itu sejenak." Brody ingin mencium bibir santana. " hey, bodoh aku kasih tau ya, sekarang kekasihmu sedang hamil tua, 1 minggu lagi dia akan melahirkan, tolong hargai perempuan bisa?" sambil mendorong brody ketembok. " apa? Rachel hamil? Kenapa dia tidak bilang kalau dia hamil?" brody sangat bingung. " ya mungkin karena Rachel tau kelakuanmu diluar bagaimana, dia pasti berfikir dia ga mau kalau dia dan anaknya nanti akan kau telantarkan, jadi diamerahasiakan ini semua." Sambil melihat kuku-kuku jarinya. Mendorong santana kedinding. " kalau kamu benar tunjukan padaku dimana Rachel sekarang berada." Santana mengangkat alisnya dan berkata. " follow me."

Santana membawa brody kesebuah rumah mungil bercat pink ditembok luarnya, dihalamannya terdapat beberapa tanaman bunga yang sangat menyejukan mata. Santana memencet bell yang tersedia didepan rumah Rachel. "sebentar!" Rachel membuka pintu. Diapun terkejut dengan kedatangan santana dan brody. " san? Kenapa kau membawa laki-laki biadab ini kerumah ku?" santana tersenyum. "rach, boleh kita masuk dulu, nanti akan aku jelaskan." Santana mengajak brody duduk di sofa. Rachel mengambilkan minuman untuk mereka. " rach, aku mengajak brody kesini untuk…" belum sempat santana menjelaskan Rachel memutus pembicaraan. "santana, my water is broke." Rachel merasakan bahwa air ketubannya pecah. " oh my god! Rach." Brody menahan badan Rachel yang hamper terjatuh. " san, please take my car!" brody meminta pertolongan santana. Santana yang panikpun berlari keluar untuk mengeluarkan mobil Rachel dari garasi. " come on! Hurry up brody." Santana menyuruh brody menaruh Rachel kedalam mobil.

Rachel terus berteriak kesakitan. Brody menemaninya didalam ruang persalinan. Santana menunggu di ruang tunggu sambil sesekali mencoba menghubungi finn. Disini santana tau betul rasa sakit pada saat melahirkan. Dia duduk dilantai sambil memegang kepalanya dia ingat pada saat dia melahirkan, pada saat itu dia sangat membenci Rachel, tapi sekarang dia malah menemani Rachel melahirkan. Dia sangat panic dan terus mencoba menelpone finn. Dan akhirnya finn mengangkat telephone dari santana. " finn, kamu dimana?" santana menanyakan keberadaan finn dengan nada stress. " aku, berjalan pulang sayang, kamu kenapa?" "finn cepat temui aku di rumah sakit dekat café, cepat finn sekarang." "apa maksudmu? Aku bingung." "cepet finn, sekarang ga usah banyak Tanya." Santana mematikan telephone dan terus menunggu finn datang.

"santana, siapa yang melahirkan?" finn berlari mendekati santana dan bertanya. "finn, aku takut, aku sangat taku finn." Santana memeluk tubuh finn. " maksudmu? Jawab aku siapa yang didalam sayang?" "Rachel, dia melahirkan finn." Santana mulai menangis. " santana, sudah jangan menangis apa yang kamu takuti kan Rachel yang melahirkan." Santana melepaskan pelukan finn dan berlari menuju koridor rumah sakit. " santana, sumpah aku ga ngerti kamu kenapa sih sayang?" santana terduduk dilantai koridor dan menangis. " aku tau rasa saktinya melahirkan, waktu itu aku sangat membenci Rachel, aku sangat membencimu, aku sendirian, aku tau sekarang apa yang Rachel rasakan, sekarang aku malah menemani wanita yang sangat kubenci." Finn memeluk santana. " finn, please nikahi Rachel, dia sangat membutuhkan mu finn." Santana memohon kepada finn. " tidak! Aku gak akan menikahi Rachel yang aku mau hanya kamu santana, aku hanya ingin santana lopez bukan Rachel berry." " tapi finn, bayi Rachel membutuhkan ayah." Santana memohon sekali lagi kepada finn. " tapi itukan anak brody san, sedangkan brody ada didalam menemani Rachel, aku yakin brody laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab." Santana melirik kearah mata finn. " tapi finn, aku yakin Rachel saat ini sangat membutuhkan mu, dia sangat mencintaimu finn." " santana! Aku ulangi sekali lagi aku hanya mencintaimu, dan aku hanya ingin menikah dengan mu." Lalu santana berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan finn.

Chapter 9

Rachel sudah menyelesaikan persalinan, tetapi dia mengalami pendarahan hebat, doter keluar dari ruang persalinan, dan dengan panic berkata kepada santana. " nona, nona Rachel berry mengalami pendarahan hebat, sekarang kita akan melakukan tidakan, karena nyawa nona Rachel sudah diambang kematian, anaknya sudah lahir jenis kelaminya perempuan, tapi Rachel membutuhkan banyak darah." Santana terkejut." Dok boleh kami menemuinya?" "baiklah tapi, jangan banyak diajak ngobrol kami pihak rusah sakit akan berusaha untuk menyiapkan darah tambahan buat nona Rachel berry." " baiklah, terima kasih dok."

Santana dan finn memasuki ruang persalinan, didalam terlihat brody sedang memegang tangan Rachel yang terkulai lemah. " rach, are you okay?" santana memeluk Rachel yang terkulai lemah. " san, umurku sudah dekat, aku titip anakku ya, aku mohon santana jaga dia, biarkan dia mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tua angkat yang utuh, berilah ia nama santana, kalau sudah dewasa nanti kau boleh cerita padanya siapa dia sebenarnya." Rachel meneteskan air mata. "rach, kamu harus kuat kamu masih bisa hidup rach." " san, aku mohon sekali ini lagi saja aku merepotkan mu, tolong janga anak ku besarkan dia biarkan dia tumbuh menjadi anak mu, anak kita semua." Santana mulai meneteskan air mata. "rach, bagaimana kalau dia aku beri nama qiara berry, like your name." Rachel tersenyum. " nama yang indah, san jaga anak ku ya, finn beri kasih sayang seorang ayah kepadanya, aku pergi dulu ya." Sesaat kemudian Rachel menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Brody pergi dan tak kembali.

Setelah pemakaman santana pulang kerumahnya dengan membawa seorang bayi mungil, anak dari musuh terbesarnya, tapi dia sangat mengerti bahwa dendam itu akan terus berkepanjangan apabila dia terus mengingat masa suram dia dulu, santana memulai hidup barunya dengan putrid adopsiannya itu.

"finn, 1 bulan lagi kita akan melangsungkan pernikahan, sudah kau siapkan hotel dan perlengkapan lainnya?" santana memandang finn sambil menggendong qiara. " sudah sayang, 2 minggu lagi kita akan terbang ke hawai, oh iya undangan sudah kamu sebarkan?" "sudah kok, tinggal satu undangan lagi, untuk siapa kira-kira finn?" santana mengambil sisa undangan yang terletak di meja rias. "brody, apa kau sudah mengundangnya?" "aku saja tidak tahu dimana sekarang dia berada." " hemm, baiklah, puck? Apa kau sudah mengundangnya?" santana lalu menjatuhkan undangan dari tangannya. " maaf." Santana mengambil undangan tersebut. "baiklah, noah puckerman." Santana menuliskan nama laki-laki yang sangat berharga didalam hidupnya itu. "biar aku yang mengantarkan sendiri finn." "baiklah aku mau mempersiapkan hal lain, kamu hati-hati sayang,"

Santana menuju rumah puck dengan taxi. "nona, sudah sampai." "terima kasih pak." Santana benar-benar tegang, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk rumah puck. Diketuk pintu kayu itu perlahan. Sesaat kemudian pintu terbuka. " santana?" puck sangat terkejut melihat santana mengunjunginya. Santana memeluk puck. "boleh aku masuk?" " silahkan." Puck mempersilahkan santana masuk. " kamu sendirian dirumah ini?" santana bertanya sambil duduk. "haha, tidak juga,(sambil tersenyum) ada perlu apa kamu menemuiku tannie?" puck menanyakan niat santana datang kerumahnya sambil mengambilkan santana minuman. Sesaat mereka berbincang-bincang bunyi langkah kaki kecil sedang menuruni anak tangga. "daddy, siapa yang datang? Aku seperti mendengar seorang wanita berbicara." " ethan, come on son, kenalkan ini aunty tannie." Santana bingung. " anak siapa yang tinggal bersama puck dan kenapa dia memanggil puck daddy?" santana bergumam didalam hati. " hallo little puckerman, my name is santana lopez, what's your name?" puck tersenyum. "my name is ethan puckerman please call me ethan." " okay santana apa yang kamu inginkan?" puck menanyakan kedatangan santana sekali lagi. " aku hanya ingin memberikan undangan ini." Santana memperlihatkan undangan pernikahannya dengan finn. Puck tersenyum. "kapan kamu akan mengadakan pesta itu?" "kamu lihat saja tanggal bulan dan jamnya di dalam." "daddy, bolehkah aku bermain dengan aunty?" ethan merengek untuk diperbolehkan main dengan santana. "denagn senang hati ethan, aunty akan menemanimu." Santana menjawab pertanyaan etaha. " apa tidak merepotkanmu san?" puck merasa tidak enak dengan santana. " I love kids noah, boleh kah?" "sure, tentu saja." Puck mempersilahkan santana bermain.

Santana bermain-main dengan ethan. Puck melihat tingkah mereka dari ruang tamu. "san, andaikan kamu tahu ethan adalah anak kita, anakmu yang lahir pada saat kita mengalami kecelakaan, kamu lupa ingatan dan kamu lupa bahwa kamu sudah mempunyai anak dengan ku, dan sebenarnya kita telah menikah." Puck tersenyum. " hahahahahha, aunty mati kau, duar duar…" "aaaaaa, tidakkkk!" santana menjatuhkan dirinya seakan-akan tertembak oleh senapan mainan milik ethan. "tiu..tiu..tiu, ambulans datang." Ethan menirukan suara ambulans. " san, andaikan kamu tahu anak kita selalu menanyakan dimana ibunya, dan aku selalu merahasiakannya, kenapa aku pernah bilang padamu kalau aku akan selalu memendammu didalam hati, karena kita sudah terikat san, ethan anak kita darah daging kita." Puck memandangi mereka berdua.

Malam tiba ethan yang tadi asyik bermain terlihat mulai lelah. " aunty I want to sleep." Santana tersenyum. "baiklah, ikut aunty." Ethan mengikuti santana menuju kamar mandi. " okay sekarang sikatlah gigimu,lalu brkumur dan kita siap untuk tidur." Ethan melirik kearah santana dan berkata. " buat apa kita menyikat gigi aunty? Bukan kah tidak apa-apa kalau kita tidur tanpa sikat gigi?" santana tersenym dan bersimpuh didepan ethan dan berusaha menjelaskan. "honey, listen to me, apabila kita tidak menyikat gigi, monster-monster sisa makanan yang kita makan akan memakan email gigi kita nanti gigi kita akan penuh dengan lubang-lubang hitam yang sangat sakit sekali, kamu mau selamanya tinggal bersama monster?" santana menjelaskan kepada ethan. " okay, itu sangat menyeramkan." Lalu ethan menyikat giginya. Puck yang melihat tingkah mereka tertawa didalam hati. "andaikan ethan tahu kalau santana itu ibunya, pasti dia akan sangat bahagia." "aunty, kau tidakakan meninggalkanku kan? Kau akan terus disini bersamakukan?" santana tersenyum. Puck menjelaskan kepada ethan. " hay jagoan, aunty harus pulang." "please don't leave me aunty, I wanna be with you." "baiklah ethan besok aunty akan kembali kesini pagi-pagi sekali sebelum kau bangun okay?" "tawaran yang bagus, good night aunty." Santana sambil mencium kening ethan. "good night son." Puck kaget. "son, katanya son?"

Mereka berjalan menuju luar rumah. "puck I gotta go, finn sudah menjemputku maaf merepotkan, sesuai janji besok pagi-pagi seklai aku akan kembali kesini." " baiklah san, akan aku hubungi kau lagi besok." Puck ingin membuka pintu tapi tangan puck ditahan oleh santana. "puck aku rindu padamu." Santana menjatuhkan ciuman hangat di bibir puck. "san apa yang kamu lakukan? Kamu kan.." "sudah puck aku tau tapi aku sangat merindukan pelukan mu." Santana memotong pembicaraan. Santan mencium puck lagi dan puck membalas ciuman itu. Lima menit mereka berciuman terdengar suara klakson mobil finn. Sambil melepaskan pelukan santana puck berkata. " finn sudah datang san, pergilah besok aku akan menunggumu disini bersama ethan." "baiklah aku pulang dulu ya." Mencium kening santana dan membuka pintu. "bye!" finn melambaikan tangan kepada puck. "bye!"

Didalam mobil santana melamun, difikirannya dia selalu terbayang-bayang oleh ethan. "kenapa kalau aku dekat dengan ethan serasa kalau aku sedang bersama anak ku? Hangat dan jiwa keibuanku bangkit kembali." "san, san.." finn memanggil santana. "oh, yes?" santana menjawab finn. " san, qiara tadi menangis dan tidak bisa dihentikan, baby sitter sampai kewalahan." " mungkin dia rindu padaku." Sambil tertawa dan bercanda dengan finn.

Sesampai dirumah santana langsung menggendong qiara. "hallo honey, kamu rindu pada ku?" santana menggendong dengan hangat. " finn, tolong ambilkan dot berisi susu didapur." "yes, honey." "qiara haus sayang, cup cup don't cry baby." Santana beusaha mendiamkan qiara. " ini san, dotnya." Finn memberikan dot kepada santana. Tidak lama kemudian qiara tertidur, santana tersenyum melihat bayi itu. Santana menaruh qiara kedalam box bayi. Santana duduk di tempat tidur dan membongkar isi tasnya, karena dia lupa menaruh kunci box besar yang berisi barang-barang kenangannya. Sesaat membongkar tiba-tiba santana menemukan sepucuk surang berwarna pink. Isi surat tersebut.

Dear santana my friend.

San, maafkan aku telah berbohong padamu selama ini, bayi yang kau asuh itu bukan anak ku dengan Rachel, melainkan anak Rachel dengan finn, Rachel berbohong padamu tentang siapa ayah anak tersebut, sewaktu Rachel ditinggal oleh finn Rachel menemuiku diapartment ku, lalu Rachel manangis, aku bertanya kepadanya siapa yang telah membuatnya menangis, ternyata finn, dia berkata padaku bahwa dia hamil dan finn tidak mengetahuinya, aku selalu menemani Rachel sampai kehamilannya menginjak usia 7 bulan, aku berniat pergi untuk mencari kerja dan mendapatkan uang, agar Rachel dapat melahirkan di rumah sakit. Pada saat itu aku sangat kekurangan uang, jadi aku meninggalkan Rachel. Setelah Rachel bertemu denganmu, Rachel tidak berkata yang sejujurnya padamu, anak yang kau asuh sekarang adalah anak Rachel dengan finn, bukan anakku, santana maaf aku tidak member tahukan mu tentang hal ini sewaktu Rachel melahirkan, Rachel mengancamku, karena dia tidak mau kau dan finn berpisah karena dia lagi, karena dia tau bahwa dialah yang telah memisahkan cinta kalian berdua. Maaf san, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Jaga qiara baik-baik, selamat menempuh hidup baru dan satu lagi please jangan beri tahu finn tentang masalah ini. Thanks brody.

Santana shock dan sangat terpukul, hatinya kembali hancur, fikirannya buyar. " ya tuhan cobaan apa lagi ini?" santana sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi air matanya tidak keluar hanya fikiran yang berputar-putar, " sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padaku? Apa sebenarnya ini?" tiba-tiba santana teringat masalalunya bersama puck. Di memory otaknya terlintas kejadian-kejadian masa lalunya. Terlintas sewaktu dia melahirkan nickayla, lalu membuangnya, menikah dengan puck, hamil dan setelah itu dia merasakan benturan yang keras dikepalanya, benturan itu terasa sangat sakit dan membuat kepalanya pusing, dia meningat setelah terbentur dilihat sekelilingnya lampu-lampu yang sangat terang membuat kepalanya tambah pusing. "akh….. aw, kepalaku!" santana berteriak. Finn yang mendengar langsung berlari kedalam kamar. "san? Kamu baik-baik saja?" finn panic. "finn, aku…" santana pingsan. Lalu finn membawa santana kerumah sakit. Dikepalan tangan santana masih terdapat surat brody.

"dok apa yang terjadi oleh tunangan saya?" finn panic dan menanyakan kepada dokter. " tuan, tunangan anda pernah mengalami benturan yang sangat keras, sudah lama dia lupa ingatan, memory otaknya hanya bisa mengingat kejadian masa lalu." " jadi apa yang harus saya lakukan dok?" " kau harus menghubungi orang-orang yang tahu sekali masa lalu dia." Finn bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. "oh iya, puck dia orang yang selalu bersama santana selama ini."

"puck, bisa kau ke rumah sakit sekarang?" finn menelpone puck. "rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit?" "santana, tak usah banyak Tanya, please segera kemari." Puck menggendong ethan yang sedang tertidur.

" daddy, kita mau kemana?" ethan terbangun dari tidurnya. "hay man, kita akan kerumah sakit sekarang." "siapa rumah sakit memang ada yang sakit?" puck tersenyum dan berkata. "ethan, nanti kamu akan tau siapa yang ada disana."

Chapter 10

"finn, dimana santana?" puck mendekati finn dengan terburu-buru sambil menggendong ethan. " siapa anak kecil ini puck?" finn bingung karena puck membawa ethan. " ethan, anakku." Finn sangat-sangat bingung karena tidak mungkin puck mempunyai anak sedangkan puck tidak mempunyai istri ataupun kekasih. " dimana santana?" puck menanyakan sekali lagi kepada finn. "didalam sini." Santana lagi tertidur lelap. " daddy, aunty tannie, what's wrong with her?" ethan berlari mendekati santana yang sedang tertidur. " tannie?" puck memanggil nama santana sambil mengelus-elus pipi santana. Santana membuka matanya. " noah, apa yang terjadi mana anak kita?" finn bingung sangat bingung. " apa maksudnya anak kalian?" finn bertanya dengan nada bingung. " finn? Untuk apa kau berada disini?" santana menanyakan keberadaan finn. Puck berusaha menenangkan finn. " ayo finn ikut aku." Puck mengajak finn untuk keluar. " noah, mana anak kita?" santana bertanya sekali lagi. "finn sebentar aku ingin berbicara dengan santana, ethan!" puck memanggil ethan. "tannie, ini ethan anak kita, kamu lupa ingatan dan tidak mengetahui kalau anak kita tumbuh besar ethan sekarang berusia 2th, ethan ini your mom." "sini nak, ibu ingin memelukmu, kamu sudah besar ya sekarang." Puck meinggalkan ethan dan santana didalam kamar.

Puck menemui finn yang terduduk di lantai koridor rumah sakit dengan kedua kaki di tekukan dan kepala di tundukan. " finn." Puck ikut duduk dilantai bersama finn. " finn, aku akan jelaskan semua tentang santana, aku dan ethan anak kami." "apa anak kalian?" " iya anak kami, dua tahun yang lalu kami mengalami kecelakaan dahsyat, santana yang sedang hamil besar terlempar dari dalam mobil dan menghantam kaca depan serta kepalanya terbentur trotoar." " lalu apa yang terjadi dengan santana?" "ya, setelah kejadian itu santana melahirkan, dan dia amnesia dia lupa kejadian yang telah terjadi, dia hanya mengingat masalalunya denganmu, sampai-sampai dia lupa kalau telah menikah denganku dan kami telah mempunyai anak." "lalu kau membiarkannya?" "tidak, aku sudah berusaha mengingatkannya tentang pernikahan kami, tapi dia selalu menganggap aku hanya sebagai pacarnya bukan suaminya, dimemorynya hanya kau laki-laki yang selalu diingatnya, serta mendiang anak kalian." " apa yang akan aku perbuat setelah ini? Sedangkan pernikahan kita sisa 4minggu lagi, aku sangat bingung,ternyata kalian telah menikah dan memiliki seorang putra." Tiba-tiba santana mendatangi puck dan finn sambil menggendong ethan. " aku tidak lupa dengan pernikahan kita finn, tapi aku ingin pernikahan ini batal." Santana meneteskan air mata. " apa maksudmu san?" finn mendekati santana dan ingin memegang tangan santana. " jangan sentuh aku, please finn jangan sentuh aku." " kenapa? Kau adalah tunangan ku san." Santana melirik kearah finn. " tunangan? Sekarang bukan, aku ini istri orang aku istri puck aku sudah mempunyai anak dengan puck finn." Santana mengalihkan pandangannya kearah koridor. " tapi san, kita kan.." "kita apa? Aku sudah tau semuanya sebelum aku mengingat semua ini." Santana merogoh kantung celananya. " ini, ini yang membuat aku mengingat semuanya, finn qiara itu anak mu, bukan anak brody!." " maksudnya? Aku sama sekali ga ngerti." Finn tertawa penasaran. "duduk lah akan ku ceritakan."

"kau, kau telah meninggalkan Rachel dalam keadaan hamil, Rachel hamil karena mu, bukan brody, brody hanya membantunya, karena Rachel tahu kau lebih memilihku, dia mengalah dia depresi, untung brody mau membantunya, maka dari itu aku pernah merasakan apa yang dirasakan Rachel, aku suruh kau menikahi Rachel, tapi kamu ga mau, kau lebih memilihku, qiara anak mu dengan Rachel finn, ingat-ingat lah, kalau kau tidak pernah menghamili Rachel, ga mungkin Rachel menitipkan anaknya kepada ku, Rachel tau aku dan dia bermusuhan, finn jujur lah." Santana tersenyum sengit. " baiklah aku jujur, iya aku meninggalkan Rachel pada saat dia mengaku padaku kalau dia hamil, puas kamu?!" " jadi mulai sekarang batalkan semua perencanaan pernikahan kita, finn, aku telah berkeluarga, puck adalah suamiku, dan etahn adalah anakku dengannya, aku tahu anak kita telah tiada, jadi maafkan aku finn, aku bukan ibu yang baik, qiara akan ku adopsi." Sambil meninggalkan finn santana mencium finn tepat di kening finn. " selamat tinggal fin."

"finn, ini semua kesalahanmu hahahaha…." Finn berkata didalam hati. Akhirnya finn Hudson pindah ke chicago dan memulai hidupnya yang baru, seluruh pekerjaan finn diserahkan kepada kurt. Rencana pernikahanpun batal.

Santana dan puckpun menjalankan hidupnya seperti normal kembali, ethan dan qiara tumbuh menjadi anak-anak yang sehat sekarang ethan duduk dibangku sekolah dasar, dan qiara berumur 5 tahun dan sekarang dia mulai bisa mengenal semua nama buah, sangat lucu sekali. Santana meneruskan usahanya yang hampir dia jual, dan puck, puck menjadi detektif handal di kota new York.


End file.
